Love Eternal
by Caelyn Lupin-Black
Summary: From the Mortal Moon challenge. Harry time travels back to the Marauders' time and befriends Remus, not knowing that the werewolf falls in love with him. So what happens when he goes back later in the year to his own time? HP/RL SLASH!


_**Love Eternal**_

_**Written by Caelyn Lupin-Black**_

_**Summary:**_ An answer to the Mortal Moon Harry/Remus Fuh-Q-Fest challenge. #33. Harry time travels back to the time his father was a student. Forced to remain at Hogwarts for a while, Harry pretends to be just another student. He needs some information, but he has a hard time finding anyone to trust: Sirius is too rash, James is a worse prick than Draco Malfoy, and Peter might be harboring treacherous thoughts already. He chooses Remus, but in becoming Remus' new friend Harry inadvertently causes Remus to fall in love with him. When Harry returns to the present, he finally understands what Remus' many wistful looks in his direction mean. To Remus, Harry is a constant reminder of the boy he once fell in love with... who simply vanished without a trace one day.

_**Notes**_: I will be up and running with BM, CM, HM eventually. I am still working out the kinks and getting help from my beta. This story will not be betaed yet. So, without further ado, here is the first chapter of my newest fic. Please review!

------------------_**Love Eternal**_

------------------_**Chapter One**_

"Are you sure you want to do this, Harry? You are aware, of course, of the complications of time travel, correct?"

Harry Potter rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, causing it to tilt back. "Of course, Minerva. I am full aware of what could happen, but I think this trip will benefit everyone if I go." He gave her a pointed look.

Minerva McGonagall coughed. "Yes, it will." Then she sighed in defeat and looked at her old student over the top of her glasses. "Fine, Harry. I will allow you to do this. But you must only stay for a term. I will give you that much time. Then you are to come back, using the spell I gave you earlier. Am I in any way unclear?"

"No, ma'am," Harry replied, saluting her.

"Your instructions are written on a piece of parchment inside your pockets, including your new name and information the past Dumbledore would want to know. I hope you enjoy your trip." The Headmistress then raised her wand and invoked the spell used to time travel.

Harry gave her one last smile before his world went black.

-------------------------

_**Marauder Era, September 1976**_

"Where is the food?" Sirius Black whined, gripping his fork in hand.

Remus Lupin rolled his eyes, wondering, not for the first time, why he became friends with who he did. No one shared his love of studying or peace (though he did secretly enjoy every single prank he and his friends played). Sirius Black and James Potter were the self-proclaimed ringleaders of their gang, with Remus being the mastermind behind every prank, and Peter Pettigrew was the fangirl section all rolled into one small, plump package. In spite of this, however, Remus loved his friends dearly. He would never give them up for anything.

See, Remus Lupin is a werewolf. He was bitten when he was very young and as he grew up, he was afraid to tell anyone his secret, fearing they would run away or go after him with pitchforks. So, when his friends found out about his lycanthropy during second year, he prepared himself for their fear or horror or disgust, only to find none of the sort. In fact, Sirius and James seemed more accepting, teasing him mercilessly about how they should have known all long. At first, Peter did seem afraid, but he got over it. Then, something else happened that cemented their bond to Remus. The three Gryffindors succeeded in becoming Animagi within three years of finding out. Sirius could turn into a big black dog, James could turn into a stag, and Peter into a rat. Every full moon, the Marauders would prowl the grounds, taking care not to expose the werewolf to any whiffs of humans.

Remus was shaken from his reminiscing when the Headmaster clapped his hands for silence. Everyone turned eagerly toward the older wizard, hardly waiting to dig in to the food.

"Before the feast begins, I would like to make a wonderful announcement," Albus Dumbledore called, smiling broadly. "For the first time in Hogwarts history, we will be hosting an exchange student. This student hails from a private wizarding school in Canada and has already been sorted. Please put your hands together for our newest Gryffindor student, Mister Tobias Reynolds!"

The Great Hall doors opened to reveal the newest student and Remus had to peer over the many heads to catch a glimpse of the boy. His eyes widened when he saw the new student. Thick, dark black hair fell unbound to his broad shoulders, curling slightly at the ends. His hair was so thick that the werewolf longed to thrust his hands into the waves of silk. Deep emerald green eyes added to the boy's beautifully sculptured face. The boy wasn't tall, only a few inches shy of Remus' five foot eleven height. Remus shuddered when the boy took a seat close by.

"Looks like our dear Moony is on the hunt," Sirius whispered to James, having noticed Remus' reaction to the boy.

"Shut it," Remus snarled. He was rewarded when the food suddenly appeared on the tables.

Sirius let out a girlish squeal of delight and immediately shoved one of everything on his plate. James and Remus shared a disgusted look before digging in themselves. As the feast continued, the werewolf found himself glancing at the other boy a few seats down from him. Tobias was hardly eating anything. He was currently toying with a piece of meat. Remus wondered what was on the boy's mind and he found himself leaning toward Tobias, his mouth opening.

"Hello."

Remus berated himself mentally as Tobias turned to look at him. That was all he could say? Hello? Merlin, he was such a school girl! But all thoughts stopped when the new boy smiled.

"Hi. What's your name?"

While Remus attempted to string together two words, Sirius spoke up for him. "That is Remus Lupin, our resident genius. I am Sirius Black, this twit next to me is James Potter, and the other kid is Peter Pettigrew."

"Hey!" Peter squeaked. "I am not a kid!"

James grinned and ruffled Peter's hair. Tobias watched avidly, making Remus wonder, once again, what he was thinking.

"Yeah, I'm Remus," he finally replied. He hoped he didn't sound too breathless. Damn him and his hormones.

"Tobias, but I bet you guys knew that." Tobias grinned crookedly and Remus nearly swooned.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Tobias," Sirius said, spreading his arms wide. "You will like it here. Our House is the best one around."

-------------------

End chapter.

I think that was a good spot to end this. Next chapter: we get inside Tobias' head about him being in the past. Also, we get to see more of poor Remus struggling to get over his hormones. And don't worry, he won't always be this…. Horny. (author grins)


End file.
